


Common Ground

by MeLestation (mizperceived)



Category: DCU
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizperceived/pseuds/MeLestation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wanted to find something that he and Damian could share. Who knew it would be the Man of Steel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

At everyone’s behest, Bruce tried time and again to find something in common with his son, Damian. He had tried to reach out to the pre-teen with sports, but after a lengthy dissertation on why in America it’s called soccer and not football, Bruce gave up the battle. Then there was business at Wayne Enterprises but that didn’t fair very well either. Having a low threshold of tolerance for normal, everyday beings was one thing but having to witness ‘Brucie’ for a full eight hour day, compounded with over hearing snide remarks from members of the Board, Damian had nearly turned feral.

It became a source of frustration for Bruce, that he could not find anything other than ‘The Mission’ in common with his son. Bruce internalized his disappointment in himself, the feeling of failing to be not only a good father but friend to his son. It was shortly after the most recent failed attempt at father-son bonding that Bruce received the call from J’onn that his attendance was requested at the Hall.

"So…" Dick, still garbed in his red and black Nightwing uniform, drawled. He waited for Bruce to take the hint but remembered to whom he was attempting to converse with. "You’re taking him, right?"

"Hn?"

"Helloooo. Earth-0 to Bruce, do you copy?" Dick reached out a hand to snap his fingers in front of the cowl-less vigilante but his wrist was grabbed too quickly for him to register.

"I hadn’t thought about it," Bruce said before letting go of the appendage and standing up from the console. "Do you think… Would he want to go?"

Dick blinked a few moments as things fell into place. “Did you… just ask me for my opinion on something? You did, didn’t you? Oh man, I gotta write this down,” Dick grinned but quickly quelled the emotion as he saw the muscle jump in Bruce’s jaw. “Ok, ok I’m done and yes he would definitely want to go. All that gadgetry and do-dads that he can tinker with.”

"That’s true," Bruce nodded along.

"Then there’s Big Blue. I never did get a chance to introduce D to him when you were, well… ya’know. Oh, don’t give that look," Dick chuckled as Bruce all but sneered. "C’mon it’s only natural. All Robins must meet and idolize Superman."

Bruce was about to comment but was cut off by his son’s distinctive tutting sound over by the lockers.

"Superman," Damian all but growled. "He’s a clumsy brute with no sense of self. I have seen footage and read father’s past case files. Many a time, the Kryptonian was more hindrance than help."

Bruce refused to smile, absolutely refused but if his eyes shone a bit brighter who was there to judge him.

"But, you liked Kara right," Dick asked.

Unconsciously, Damian raised his palms towards his chest, as if measuring an invisible weight in his hands. “She was,” he paused searching for the right words. “Adequate,” he supplied before turning his back and dismissing himself from the cave. His father and Dick didn’t miss the light blush staining his cheeks before he moved.


End file.
